Shipping On Deck
by Kaoriocha
Summary: (Shipping on Deck: a term for the action of a character in one story who ships other characters in the said story itself.) Introduching a new female clansman of the blue (OC) came and her observation on her superior – Fushimi Saruhiko. Her path to ship her boss and his friend. Pairing: Sarumi.
1. Boarding the ship 1

**SHIPPING ON DECK**

* * *

**Claim: Don't own K. Own the original character – Kamakura Akami.**

**Warning: Bad grammar here and there. Awkward use of words now and then.**

* * *

She came. The second female officer of Scepter 4. She was a homeless kid from the street. Her past, up to our story now, was tragic and full of drama. Only 16 and she was able to pull such an audacious stunt of trying to steal from Scepter 4's Captain – Munakata Reisi. But this story is not about her amazing traits, though without them, she wouldn't have been working in the Blue Clan then.

Her direct supervisor, unlike the Captain who had offered her this job, did not trust her. In his eyes, she was just a burglar, a thief. He should always be wary of her every suspicious actions. But then again, his mind didn't have free space for her all the time. After all, he was too occupied with the Red's Vanguard, Yata Misaki – Fushimi Saruhiko's very first priority.

"Hey... Where are we going?" – Kamakura Akami asked Fushimi as they took a stroll down the street, or more like the red hair girl was trying her best to keep up with the other boy's steps.

"Tch" – Tch-ed Fushimi.

"Don't 'Tch' me! Why do you seem to be walking around aimlessly? Is this the 'bullying the newbie' thing? That is so not nice. Then again I don't think you would bother to do such thing, boss. Oh! Or maybe, are you looking for something? Did you lost something? What is it? Can I help? I can help you know. You just have to tell me what it is." – she tried to tugged Fushimi's arm.

"Shut up!" – Fushimi glared back.

"Hah! That is so ungallant. You shouldn't say such … uncivilized word to … a young lady like me. Hey do you hear me? Where are we going? Aren't we in the middle of our d…" – Her words was cut off the usual 'Mi~Sa~Ki' call.

Then, Fushimi Saruhiko started to ridicule on Yata Misaki's pride and on how the shorter boy was waiving his tail at an useless man like Suoh Mikoto. Started with exchanges of ridicules, shout, and mouthful of curses, their encounter that day soon turned into an exchange of fits and swords, with red and blue flame seething out, entwining together, and flashing brightly to the outside. Meanwhile, our new 'lady' character, Kamakura was looking at her supervisor's fight with the short 'beanie' boy. She seemed to be at a lost. Of course she was. This was her first time accompanied her supervisor in his patrol after all. No. That's not enough. It was her first day of work.

Kamakura asked the fat man who was fretting out and trying his best to stop his buddy about this 'Yata-san'.

"Ah, you are new here right? Well your Fushimi-kun was one of us before he left HOMRA to work for Scepter 4. As he was very close with Yata-san … yes, that one with the beanie… Yata-san thought of his friend's action as the act of betrayal. And…well, they have been like that, as you can see, from then on." – Kamamoto explained.

"Yes, thank you very much sir. You are such a kind man." – Kamakura replied without even looking at her respondent. Her cold eye expressed that she was deep in her thought. It is hard to find out what she was thinking.

Fushimi and Yata's fight had turned pretty severe. Glasses was knocked off. Skateboard was swung away. Sword was off its wielder's hand. The red vanguard was gripping the other collar. Their faces were inches away from each other. Blood boiled, eyes glared, and Yatagarasu moved closer towards Fushimi's smirking face. Closer and closer. Until a pair of glasses was put between their faces and blocked the small gap between the two fighter.

"Lieutenant Awashima called. Patrol duty's over. We need to head back to the headquarter immediately. AT ONCE." – Kamakura split the two boys and pulled Fushimi away as she re-stressed the last phrase. Before Fushimi could react, she had already dragged him away from the red hair boy to a significant distance and fixed his glasses, his sword, and his attire. Kamamoto had also came to assist and fix up his friend.

Before leaving with her boss, Kamakura she turned her head and gave the two Red Clansmen a last cold and expressionless glance - A questionable glance.

* * *

**Few. That was long, for me at least. Again, this story idea came at a very inconvenient time – 1 AM in the morning before Math assignment deadline.**

**She was annoying wasn't she.**

**If you read my 'Parallel Universe' – don't worry, I'm not going to drop it. Actually I've already gotten the main and last part done. Even the sequel and prequel. However I'm stuck with the second chapter.**

**If you read my 'For you, I'll live', although I marked it as 'completed' – I will actually add one more chapter to it. I know this fic sucks.**

**And 1 question. Even 'completed' fic get deleted automatically by fanfiction if it passes the 90 days life-span?**


	2. Boarding the ship 2

**Claim: Don't own K. Own original character: Kamakura Akami.**

* * *

This journal belongs to Kamakura Akami.

Only authorized readers are allowed.

Return if found.

Address: Kamakura Akami. Annex 4.

Phone: 0904 – 62XX – XXXX (wow, I can't believe S4 really gives me this PDA just for convenience of communication within S4.)

22nd March, 20XX

* * *

Dear Diary,

1:05 AM

Ouch. This damned Monkey is gripping my right wrist so tight. Thanks god that I'm left-handed so that I can write right now, or else I wouldn't know what else to do now.

I am currently sitting in Fushimi Saruhiko's room in S4 dorm. This room is bland, with only two beds and a working desk. Actually, what is S4 thinking, like we have not had enough work at the office, why do we have to bring work back to the dorm!? Anyhow, boss' room is unexpectedly comfortable to stay in. It clears my mind. This room is not much different from the abandon building I used to live in. If I were to stay in a room with too much characteristic of it's owner, I would be suffocated.

But again, I think that this room exactly reflect boss' character. Bland. And boring.

Boss is currently sleeping. It is March 23rd now, but I'm not asleep yet, so I'll just note down what happened today.

Today was my first day at S4. Captain Munakata assigned me assist Saru in his job. And at the same time assigned boss to show me around the work. I do not think boss did much help. All he did today was walking around the city and engaging in a fight with one member from the Red Clan – HOMRA. I could spend my day much more efficiently when I was out the street, looking for food, preparing for robbery, and so on. At least S4 here pays me for loitering the streets. I would gladly do so. And I still have meals at the end of the day.

Speaking of HOMRA, boss started a fight with Yata Misaki. Kamamoto – the fat guy who accompanied Yata – gave me some information about this boy. He was such a nice guy, Kamamoto Rikio. Anyway, Yata Misaki, or Yatagarasu (name information provided by Lieutenant), was once friend with boss. But boss left this boy's group to work for S4. This boy was so shock and considered that as an act of betrayal. Every time these two meet, boss would started to mock Yata and the other would try his best (apparently) to not be affected by boss' words, but in the end Yata would lose his temper, and the two would engage in a fight, which only stops with the interference of other people.

I asked some S4-er and they said that they hate each other, that's why they fight every time they see each other. But what question me is that, why do they have to spare such energy on each other? I mean if I hate something or somebody, if I don't have to see it/him/her, I would avoid it/him/her completely. I wouldn't concern myself with it at all. It is most questionable is that boss is the one who invest so much energy into starting the fight. From what I see today, when Captain give him any jobs, he had that … irritating face on him that says he doesn't want to do it. Saru is too lazy to actually … do anything, if he doesn't have to. But with this Yata Misaki, it's like he HAVE TO talk to him. And as I recall the fighting scene, boss seemed to enjoy the encounter. He had on him a bright … happy (showed through his smile and eyes) face instead of his usual bored and irritated face. Yes, that's right. They say that Yata thought boss betrayed him, but maybe boss didn't do that. (Maybe the pay at S4 was better, that's why he joined S4, to earn a living. I know I would run to a job with good-pay.) I have never heard boss' side of the story. But I doubt that he would ever give me any answer if I ask the man himself. I'll ask around more tomorrow. Maybe I'll go to HOMRA headquarter itself. But I heard that it's a bar, and I'm only 16, can I enter it? Maybe I'll enter with S4 uniform, police get that right of barging into people's house, right!(?) I don't care of identity revealing anyway, their member already saw me with boss in our uniform today.

Ah, it's so exciting. I'm digging into a mystery!

* * *

Back to what happened. In the middle of boss' fight with his friend, Lieutenant called (to MY new PDA) said that there was an emergency at S4 dorm and ordered me and Saru back to our headquarter immediately.

The girl's dorm was destroyed. Flooded. Short-circuit. And some wall collapsed. It is said that it would take at least 4 days to look into the problem and fix the damaged. I don't know what cause this catastrophe, but thanks to it, I'm temporarily staying in boss' room until the girl dorm is repaired. Of course boss strongly opposed this solution, but it was Captain himself who gave this order. Lieutenant is staying at her friend's apartment for the time being.

Here was how the conversation went, according to my best memory.

ReiC: Her room is destroy. She has no relatives to cover for her. You are the only one in your double room. Accommodate her for the time being.

Saru: Negative. (boss tersely answered)

ReiC: Fushimi-kun. The rule is that two people share a room in Scepter 4 dormitory. No exception. (he paused for a moment) But me. (here he talk abruptly to me, it's like to drive away from the point he just make with the dorm's rule) Kamakura-kun, are you comfortable with this arrangement? I made sure to choose a room that will suit you. Beside, you staying with Fushimi-kun is safer than with other male worker. No?

Me: Yes, I am fine captain. You thought too much for me. It is my honor.

ReiC: Fushimi-kun, I do not expect you to opposed.

Saru: Tch. Yes captain. (he tch-ed his superior. What guts!)

ReiC: You two are dismissed.

And then we left. As the office hours ended and no job was left, we headed to our room. Saru unlocked the door and went in first. Then he slammed the door in my face, leaving me outside. Ok, that was the first rude action of the evening. Unlocking the door and entered the room were no obstacle with my lock-picking skill. Saru again had that irritated face on, but he didn't chase me out. It's fine then. If he want to interaction, then I won't bother him. He does what he does. I do what I do. But then again, I'm not actually comfortable with that idea. As I was still inside (discovering my new home), Saru took off his shirt. That was such a rude, uncivilized action. He showed me – a young girl, no lady, his bared chest. He didn't care if I was inside. Please have some consideration. When I tell him about this, he just sneered "That's what you get for barging into people personal's space, virgin" and chased me out.

I walked around the dormitory the rest of that evening. I did some thinking, about boss and the people here in S4. Here's the brief note.

+ Boss' name is Saruhiko. That's why I'll start writing him as Saru here instead of Fushimi, since his uncivilized rudeness is very fitting for a monkey.

+ Captain Munakata's name is Reisi. If I take the C (cee) and put it behind "rei", I'll have ReiC. What a pun! The shining moon in the sky also give me this good pun about captain: Moon-nakata.

+ Lieutenant's body (especially boobs) defies normal human anatomy. Yes, it looks very disturbing. I am not at all ashamed of my flat chest. I am also more comfortable with my male uniform.

+ Saru's chest has this burn near his collar bone. Looks like the burn was artificial to hide away the faint tattoo underneath. I would say that he chose the cleaning method badly. He could just go to a tattoo shop to get it erase. Now the scar of his burn is not going to be erase easily. And his skin was very pale. He seems to be more malnourished than me who was on the street scraping for food to get by a day.

* * *

Pass mid-night.

When I got back, the door was, expectantly, locked and I have to pick it again to get inside. Saru was already asleep. He was mumbling in his sleep and I couldn't stop my urge to poke him. He grabbed my hand and said "Don't go, Misaki…" So so cute! He was mumbling 'Misaki, Misaki' That's another reason why I have to dig into his relationship with this Misaki person. As I couldn't free myself from Saru's tight grip, I give myself the liberty of fossicking through his bed locker, of taking this notebook and this pen I'm using and making it mine, as payment for letting him hold my wrist now.

* * *

2:30 AM

Ah, he let go. I can finally go back to my bed and sleep now. This going to leave a mark.

It's been so long since I last write down something. This pen is a delight. I want to use it some more.

Ah_

ABCDXYZ

AKAMI_

* * *

**How was it? I wrote this chapter (and will write many) in the form of diary, of course in first person voice.**

**Some of you hate Akami, I can understand. According to what I wrote in chapter 1, I can see what you think how the story is going, so I fixed the summary, reluctantly, because I don't want to reveal the story content before the said chapter is published.**

**Review are greatly appreciated. Though I don't reply to all of them, it's just because I don't know what to say, not because I don't want to.**


End file.
